Ciclo Destruido
by Ego-san
Summary: Había sentido en sus manos la sangre de Tsuna millones de veces y había visto su vida extinguirse en sus brazos otros millones más; esa era su misión, matar al próximo jefe de Vongola. Pero, entonces, porque no podía matarlo desde aquella vez que lo vio sonreír. 1827


Capitulo 1

Oía a lo lejos la alarma de un carro sonar, posiblemente lo estuvieran robando, era algo común en aquella zona. Lo que en realidad no era para nada común era el ver a un niño de 14 años caminar solo por ahí en medio de la noche.

No parecía molestarle la oscuridad en la que caminaba ni en los lares en donde se encontraba su "casa", a decir verdad él no sentía la necesidad de tener miedo, tenía nada que temer. Sabía muy bien cómo acabar con la vida de una persona. Había sido entrenado toda su vida para hacerlo y ya había hecho pequeñas misiones donde tenía que asesinar; actuar como el sicario que llegaría a ser, verse rodeado, golpeado y maltratado, sufrir de hambre y sed.

Las voces que oía en su cabeza eran lasque mandaban todos sus actos, las que le decían que hacer; por ellas sabía lo que tenía y lo que debía hacer.

_Lo había visto, él había visto toda su vida, literalmente._

Su vida en mundos paralelos era la misma, aferrarse a la vida para asesinar al próximo capo de la familia Vongola junto a su _familia_ y ser finalmente asesinado por, irónicamente, otro sicario.

No importara lo que hiciera, ese era su destino, un destino del más deplorable que podría existir y ni siquiera hacia algo para cambiarlo, en algún punto de sus vidas pasadas se había hartado, se había hartado de pelear y lo había mandado todo a la mismísima mierda.

Llego al frente del pequeño departamento que tenia. Saco sus cosas en una pequeña maleta y salió rumo al aeropuerto. Mañana en la tarde estaría llegando a Tokio-Japón para enfrentarse cara a cara con su destino.

Guardo dentro de su chaqueta negra su pasaporte y también el boleto que le habían llegado esa misma mañana en un pequeño sobre blanco y sin remitente, pero demasiado conocido para no saber de quién se trataba.

…

El viaje en el avión privado fue de lo más tedioso; estar sentado en una cabina por tantas horas seguidas sin poder salir o siquiera abrir la ventana para sentir el aire en su rostro le estresaba demasiado. Sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza al intentar mantenerse sentado en su lugar y no en pararse y amenazar de muerte al piloto para que se apurase.

El pasar de un lugar andrajoso a un lugar donde tenía que permanecer dentro de sus cabales era lo que más le desagradaba de su trabajo. Un día podía estar muriéndose de hambre y al siguiente podría estar en una fiesta de gala; pero, como era de esperarse, todos esos eventos tenían algo en particular, siempre acababan en él huyendo con las manos _teñidas en sangre._

…

Cuando el carro que lo recogió ni bien salió del aeropuerto y lo dejo frente a una casa no pudo esconder su asombro, eso siempre era interesante, siempre habían "_pequeños"_ cambios respecto al tiempo debido a nuevas ideas o al tiempo y método de realizarlas, aunque siempre después de cierto tiempo o antes de lo previsto sucedían.

Camino hacia la entrada y no se sorprendió al encontrar la llave en el umbral, ingreso a la casa y supo de inmediato que era una de estilo tradicional japonesa, encontró un gran patio en el centro y alrededor habitaciones todas con puertas deslizantes, aunque todo estaba casi vacío sintió el lugar reconfortante, por fin podría estar en un lugar donde no tendría que cuidarse las espaldas todo el bendito día.

Encontró lo que se supondría seria un intento de cocina, contaba solo con una mesa, un pequeño aparador y una cocina. Prendió las luces y pudo deslumbrar al centro de la habitación, encima de la mesa,un sobre grande.

Dio un gran suspiro y se acerco a tomarlo. Lo abrió con cuidado y dejo caer todo su contenido desparramado sobre la mesa.

Tan solo era una carta, un fajo de dinero, unas cuantas fotos pegadas con sus respectivas biografías y un mapa con claras señalizaciones.

Cogió las fotos para inspeccionarlas mejor y comenzó a leer las descripciones de cada una.

_Nombre: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_ Edad: 13 años_

_Estado: Vivo_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de octubre_

_ Ciudad de procedencia: Namimori_

_Ciudad de residencia: Namimori-Japón_

_ Cargo: Próximo jefe Vongola_

_ Categoría: 0 % amenaza_

_ Misión: Asesinato urgente_

_Argumento: Posible acaparamiento de poder, amenaza posible 100%, subida al puesto de cabeza a cargo de la Familia Vongola._

_Nombre: Gokudera Hayato_

_Edad: 14 años_

_Estado: Vivo_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 9 de septiembre_

_Lugar de procedencia: Italia_

_Lugar de residencia: Italia_

_Cargo: Próxima mano derecha del Decimo Jefe Vongola, Guardián de la Tormenta_

_Categoría: 10 % amenaza_

_Misión: Asesinato urgente_

_Argumento: Brindar próxima protección al decimo Vongola, acaparamiento de poder, posible amenaza a futuros planes._

_Nombre: Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Edad: 14 años_

_Estado: Vivo_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de abril_

_Lugar de procedencia: Namimori_

_Lugar de residencia: Namimori_

_Cargo: Guardián de la Lluvia del Próximo jefe Vongola_

_Categoría: 5 % amenaza_

_Misión: Asesinato urgente_

_Argumento: Brindar próxima protección al decimo Vongola, acaparamiento de poder, posible amenaza a futuros planes._

_Nombre: Bovino Lambo_

_Edad: 15 años_

_Estado: Vivo_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de mayo_

_Lugar de procedencia: Italia_

_Lugar de residencia: Italia_

_Familia: Familia Bovino_

_Cargo: Guardián del Trueno del Próximo jefe Vongola_

_Categoría: 10 % amenaza_

_Misión: Asesinato urgente_

_Argumento: Brindar próxima protección al decimo Vongola, acaparamiento de poder, posible amenaza a futuros planes._

_Nombre: Sasagawa Ryohei_

_Edad: 14 años_

_Estado: Vivo_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de abril_

_Lugar de procedencia: Namimori_

_Lugar de residencia: Namimori_

_Cargo: Guardián del Sola del Próximo jefe Vongola_

_Categoría: 5 % amenaza_

_Misión: Asesinato urgente_

_Argumento: Brindar próxima protección al decimo Vongola, acaparamiento de poder, posible amenaza a futuros planes._

No pudo evitar extrañarse al ver el cargo de cada guardián, pero lo paso por alto y dejo los papeles en la mesa.

Se dirigió a leerla carta, la abrió sin apresuramiento y comenzó a leer lentamente:

_Hibari Kyoya:_

_De seguro ya está de más el enviarte esta carta, hemos comprobado muy satisfechos todos tus logros y confiamos plenamente en tu potencial. Como ya sabrás, y como siempre te lo hemos repetido, esta es la misión por la cual estas aquí, por la cual existes se podría decir._

_Mata al Próximo Jefe Vongola y todos sus guardianes, no se te está permitido fallar ni aceptaremos el mínimo error; pero, ambos sabemos, que no esta no es la primera vez que haces esto._

_Cuando termines tu trabajo quédate en esa casa hasta que recibas nuevas órdenes nuestras._

No pudo evitar destrozar la carta en cuanto termino de leerla, los aborrecía; es que acaso no podían dejar de recordarle cada minuto que estaba a su servicio , que era un simple peón.

Cogió todos los papeles y se dirigió a la que decidió seria su habitación.

Había un escritorio, una cama y un pequeño armario, guardo todo en el primer cajón del escritorio se dirigió hacia el armario y saco de este un conjunto de pijama.

Se hecho en la cama y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido, mañana tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

…

Se levanto a las 7:30 am, preparo el desayuno con lo que le habían dejado en el refrigerador que descubrió tenia y había pasado por alto.

Al terminar dio un recorrido completo por toda la casa para luego coger el fajo dinero y el mapa marcado con los lugares donde residían cada uno de sus próximas víctima y salió a comprar lo necesario para su subsistencia esos posibles meses.

Al salir pudo contemplar la imagen de una perfecta moto italiana estacionada frente a su puerta, no pudo evitar quedarse parado observándola antes de quedarse prendido como lapa de ella al descubrir que la llave estaba a puesta lo que significaba que ahora aquella majestuosidad era suya.

No dudo en subírsele encima y hacer rugir el motor hasta no poder mas y despertar a sus nuevos vecinos un calmado sábado.

Estaciono su moto unas cuadra atrás intentando no dejar ninguna sospecha de su presencia, se acerco felinamente por todos las calles en medio de la noche hasta llegar frente a la casa de su primera víctima, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No tuvo problemas en trepar hasta el balcón más próximo a él y, para su buena suerte, no tardo en descubrir que era el que daba directamente a la habitación de Tsuna.

Abrió la ventana lentamente e ingreso despacio, en silencio.

Cuando llego al lado de la cama de Sawada pudo notar que estaba profundamente dormido, apunto el arma que le habían mandado aquella mañana hacia su frente y se preparo.

Sonrió cínicamente mientras disfrutaba el momento, se sentía poderoso en aquel momento, se sentía fuerte y un tanto ansioso, sentía el poder de estar a un paso de matar al próximo capo.

Pero entonces algo lo detuvo, en su cabeza algo muy, muy, obvio hizo click. Bajo el arma y lo contemplo mejor, estaba dormido sin tener idea de que estaba a punto de ser asesinado y eso fue lo que no le agrado en lo absoluto.

Cuanto tiempo se había demorado en entrenar para ese momento, para que todo acabara tan rápido, sin siquiera una pelea.

_Y entonces algo más hizo click_

Se le quedo viendo un rato figurándoselo primero, se lo habían dicho desde que era pequeño y creía estar traumado de por vida al habérselo repetido tantas veces.

_Lo poderoso que se volvería el Jefe Vongola._

Entonces, cuando él se volviera más fuerte, acaso seria más interesante matarlo?

Pero el problema estaba en que le habían dicho que se haría monstruosamente fuerte, ósea que, técnicamente, ya no podría matarlo.

Aunque si tan solo lo dejaba un poco de tiempo vivo, tan solo un poco más, lo suficiente para qué se volviera un poco más fuerte y pudiera la menos luchar por su vida , entonces no habría peligro.

Guardo el arma y salió de la misma manera que había entrado.

_Te daré un mes, fue lo último que dijo._

_**Hola!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, la continuación vendrá pronto!**_

_**Dejen reviews! _**_


End file.
